Henry Wong
Henry Wong 'is a main protagonist in the ''Digimon Tamers anime series. Born into a half-Chinese, half-Japanese family, Henry was an avid player of a Digimon computer fighting game until Terriermon, his Digimon partner was brought to the real world. Realizing he had hurt many Digimon playing the game, he vowed never to have Terriermon fight again before realizing that some battles are worth fighting. He usully acts as the calm, voice of reason among the Tamers. In Fiction Wrestling, Henry is currently signed to WWE: Animated. He is regarded as the longtime 'face' of Animated and one of its most prominent stars. Recently, he has also made appearances in NCW and AWF. Background *'''Series: ''Digimon Tamers'' *'Species: '''Human *'Age: (FWM) 18 *'''Height: *'Weight:' *'Companies: '(Currently) WWE: Animated, NCW, Steel & Blood (Commentary) *'Debut: '''1999 *'Status: Active *'Billed from: '''Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan *'Allies: 'Dawn (Wife), TK Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Cody Hida, Yolei Inoue, Ash Ketchum, May, Dan Kuso *'Rivals: 'Miguel Santos, Wolfgang, Digivolution, Mr. McMahon, TD Kennelly *'Twitter: '@CoolTamer Wrestling career 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment: Animated 'Debut' In November of 1999, Henry Wong debuted on WWF Smackdown! in a match for The Intercontinental Championship. Henry would fight The Toon Champion Gary Oak, after Henry accepted the open challenge The Champion put up. After a run-in interference from challenger to the World Title, Tim Drake, Henry would role Gary up for The Championship win. This would propel him to higher status almost immediately, as Henry would fight big names of the day such as Tai Kamiya, Bizarro, Solomon Grundy, Crash Bandicoot, and more. This would also attract huge face of the day Ash Ketchum, who grew increasingly worried over Henry's popularity. Ash would stew over the fact that Henry beat his biggest rival in his first night and he still had problems beating him. On an edition on Smackdown! in January of 2000, Ash would attack Henry and effectively turn heel doing so. This would set-up a match between the two at WrestleMania 2000 for The Toon Intercontinental Championship. Ash would pick up the victory cleanly, but his heelish ways took full root as he would grab Henry and kidnap him. On the following night on RAW is WAR, Ash and his stable would come out with Henry strapped to a crucifix, ready to sacrifice him or brutally hurt him (it was never specified). Tai Kamiya and The Digi-Destined would come out and rescue him, effectively initiating The 2nd Poke-Digi War. This war saw, on the same night that Tai won The World Title, Henry Wong winning a 6-Man Tag Team Match featuring himself, Matt Ishida, and Izzy facing Brock, Tracey, and Richie. Shortly after, Henry would suffer a tear in his quadriceps at a House Show. This injury needed surgery, and Henry was written off of TV with a storyline of how Ash attacked him backstage. 'Digital Generation X (December 2000-February 2002)' Following Cody and Yolei's brief departure from The WWF, The DX-02 team would reintroduce Henry Wong to the crowd, citing that Henry was down for The Degenerate cause. Getting training from The DX of old as he healed, Henry would return with the ability to hang with DX. The team dropped the "02" from the name and began to go only by DigI-X. Henry, along with his team, defeated Ash, Brock, Tracey, & Misty in an 8 Mixed Tag Team Match at No Way Out 2001 during The 3rd Poke-Digi War. Henry would then enter into a European Title Gauntlet at WrestleMania due to a raffle while entering into a small feud with Toon Intercontinental Champion Crash that culminated in a Ladder Match at the same show. Henry would go on to win both matches, becoming Eurocontinental Champion during the same night his entire team swept WrestleMania and took home every Championship a feat never replicated since. Henry would spend his reign defending both Titles, feuding with names such Tim Drake, Brock, and Matt himself. 'The Invasion' (TBC) Northern Carnage Wrestling During the late summer of 2014, after 15 years of soley working for the super power of the industry, Henry dropped out of his ironclad contract to be in only WWE to experiences other forms of wrestling. His first promotion to sign to besides WWE was NCW in September of 2014. Steel & Blood On November 12, 2015, it was announced that Henry Wong would be the color commentarty for a new wrestling franchise known as Steel & Blood, stationed in NCW's hometown of Johnstown, PA. He'll be joined alongside Joey Styles at the commentating table for season one of the show. 'Anime Wrestling Federation' Personality Personal life Henry currently still has his Digimon partner Terriermon. He also has a younger sister named Suzie, whom he is rather protective of. Suzie also posesses a Digimon of her own: Lopmon, who is Terriermon's sister of sorts. Henry is currently married to CCW wrestler Dawn. This is the first known marriage of a Digimon character and a Pokemon character, and is seen by some as the ultimate conclusion and resolution to the Pokemon-Digimon War. They currently have a baby son named Tyson. Recently, Henry has patched up his relationship with his friends and fellow Tamers Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka. Their friendship had been somewhat strained due to the latter two being aligned with Davis in Digivolution. In wrestling Finishers *''H-Bomb'' (Scoop Slam Driver) Signatures *''Blue Bomber'' (Diving Shoulder Block) Managers *Kari Kamiya *Terriermon Nicknames *The Cool Tamer *The Big Blue *H-Bomb Entrance themes *Generic Rock Music *"Break it''' Down" by Chris Warren (NCW; 2016) *New Age Outlaws Theme (w/Digi-X) *"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde (WWE)' * "Keep 'Em Separated" by The Offspring (NCW; 2015) * '"Styles Clash" by Yonosuke Kitamura (NCW: 2017-present)' Championships and Accomplishments 'WWF/E Animated''' *Toon World Champion (2 times) *Toon Champion (5 times) *Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *Toon Intercontinental Champion (2 times) *Toon Tag Team Champion (2 times)-Big Brother (1), Ash Ketchum (1) *Toon European Champion (1 time) *Eurocontinental Champion (1 time) *WCW Cartoon United States Championship (1 time) *WCW Cartoon Television Champion (1 time) *ECW Animation Television Champion (1 time) *2005 Royal Rumble *2002 King of the Ring *"Superstar of the Decade" (2000-2009) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers